


Into the Cold

by Nerawatte



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerawatte/pseuds/Nerawatte
Summary: Previously on the guardians, Jack Frost, (me) the spirit of winter, has accepted my role as guardian of fun. Now, we represent the roles of hope (Easter bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny), dreams (Sandman, Sanderson Mansnoozie, or Sandy), wonder (Santa Claus, Nicholas ST. North, or North), memory (Tooth Fairy, Queen Toothina or tooth), and fun (me, Jack Frost). We protect these children from the forces that want to taint or remove these traits, like Pitch Black, that the children can live a truly fulfilling life. Anyway, we, the guardians, are now heading back to North’s palace for a lengthy discussion about the following events...





	Into the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this story was created in between chapters of another story that I've been working really hard on. this story was made from free writing... I was practicing writing and freeing my thoughts. fun... hehe.
> 
> I don't own any of these brilliant characters or the realm they live in. I just changed their situations they are in.

Previously on the guardians, Jack Frost, (me) the spirit of winter, has accepted my role as guardian of fun. Now, we represent the roles of hope (Easter bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny), dreams (Sandman, Sanderson Mansnoozie, or Sandy), wonder (Santa Claus, Nicholas ST. North, or North), memory (Tooth Fairy, Queen Toothina or tooth), and fun (me, Jack Frost). We protect these children from the forces that want to taint or remove these traits, like Pitch Black, that the children can live a truly fulfilling life. Anyway, we, the guardians, are now heading back to North’s palace for a lengthy discussion about the following events... 

Jack Frost found a couch in the corner of the guardian’s meeting room in North’s home/work place. The sofa was bright red, plush, and bulky; it called to him, begging him to rest on those luxurious cushions. As he did, the most wonderful feeling rushed him, relief, as he thanked ‘man in moon’ for this wonderful chance to take five. He just spent three or four sleepless nights by helping the guardians, betraying the guardians, fighting Pitch, and becoming a guardian himself; in the long run, his body needed the rest. As he laid in blissful silence, He began throwing the crook in the air and catching it in the palm of his hand as he listened to the guardian’s conversation. He would barely catch the staff on time, but, since the crook was long, the end of the staff would smack him once in a while. He could hear Bunny making noises in a distance each time Jack threw the crook. Being a winter spirit of mischief, he turned to face bunny and smiled when he threw the stick higher. The silver haired boy caught the part of the staff before it hit his face; hearing the words “bloody show pony”. This made him laugh, messing with bunny was his favorite past time. He liked it when ‘cottontail’ payed attention to him, it truly made his day. He could hear them discussing their plans; North, Santa Claus to the children, needed to motivate his yetis to increase their productivity to make up for their losses. Tooth was telling her ‘children’ to hire more mice across the continent because she needed her fairies to help rebuild her kingdom that now lay in ruin. Although tooth was talking to them, they didn’t seem to pay attention; they were more fascinated with Jack then their own ‘mother’. He decided to give them what they want, he smiled showing off his white teeth that shined like freshly fallen snow. They all swooned and he glanced at tooth noticing how annoyed she was, “keep it together ladies” is all she said as she looked at jack with a don’t encourage them look; he chuckled to himself. His ears perked up when he heard the kangaroo address sandy with a “ya want ta do what, mate?” Jack sat up to watch the flashes of images over the smaller man’s head. What he believed he saw was Sandy taking responsibility of hunting down and repairing the corrupted sand; this doesn’t include Sandy’s other responsibilities as a guardian. Oh, jack wanted to join knowing the man of sand had so much on his plate, but remembered that all he could do was freeze the blasted black sand; unlike Sandman and the children who can heal the Night-Mares, which made Jack feel useless. So, he decided to keep his loud mouth to himself. Finally, Aster started talking about the destruction of his warren and jack felt a twinge in his chest. After all, it was his fault that pitch was able to destroy Easter. Hearing bunny explain how repairing the warren would take about a year or two to get the habitat completely back to optimal working condition. North, being the gentle soul that he is, offered his elves to help with the work, but Bunny’s look of disgust at the thought made north laugh and gave bunny the 'I don’t blame you’ expression as one of those useless critters scurried by. Jack spoke without thinking as he got up from the hidden corner, “I’ll help you, cottontail.” Walking towards them, he glanced at the round table which had intricate designs surrounding the guardian’s symbols that told them where to seat. 

Everyone stared at jack in awe; he decided to stare back at them until the word “what?” came out of his mouth. “Ya want to help me, mate,” bunny proclaimed as he walked toward jack with a finger pointing at him. Yes, Jack cannot be labeled as a hard worker and he has vouched for his irresponsibility multiple times to the guardians, but it was time to change his image… I’m a guardian of children now, as he said that so proudly in his head. Nervous, blushing, and fidgeting, jack managed to say “Yeah, it’s the least I can do after destroying… destroying Easter again. Plus, winter is mostly over and I have nothing better to do.” Bunny ears pushed back before getting closer to Jack, flinching when Aster’s strong paw grasped his shoulder. “Ya ain’t the one ta blame for destroying Easter, Frostbite… Pitch is but I’ll appreciate ya help, mate,” his Aussie accent made jack swoon. Wait I swooned, jack thought to himself. He wasn’t one to swoon over anything; was he??? This emotion was new to him. Actually, any social interaction was new to him. He blushed harder as he tried to understand these unique feelings and pain in his chest. Having bunny stare at him made the situation worse; so, he turned his back on them and placed his hands on the back of his head. “When do we start,” Jack managed to say but the nervousness already affected his vocal cords making his words sound cracked and high pitch. Bunny was amused on how embarrassed the young man became by his statement. “We can start tomorrow,” Bunny droll out before continuing “I’ll pick ya up… so where ya live, Frostbite?” jack paused and debated on the question. He couldn’t tell them that he had no home and that he is been sleeping on anything that he thought was comfortable (mostly at Antarctica on a rock or in a cave). He was comfortable keeping things to himself. He has no friends and most spirits avoided him like the plague. So, why should he tell them? “Mate?” that single word broke him out of his trance. He turned towards his new found friends… ‘Friends,’ that’s right, I have friends now and jack started laughing at his recollection. “I have no home,” he blurted out with amusement, “I just go wherever Wind takes me”. The exact moment he said that, Wind lifts him up and he chuckles when the breeze tickles his neck with his own hair; Bunny watched Jack intensely as the wind lifted him up. Bluish-gray fur rustled as he contemplated the situation at hand, until finally coming to a conclusion that will benefit both of them. “Ya can stay with me, snowflake. I got a lot of room…” bunny paused when he realized he called jack ‘snowflake’. As his ears tucked back behind his head, he wondered why he called him by something that was deemed quite beautiful; Bunnymund’s train of thought was cut short when Jack gentle voice snapped him back into reality. “I-i… I’d like that… t-thank you” Jack felt flustered by Bunny’s earlier statement, but was extremely happy because, one, he was called snowflake and, two, he was going to be useful to his bunny. ‘His bunny’, jack contemplated on this thought, but concluded to brush off this confusing feeling. These feelings that made every inch of his body to twinge and made his heart race with passion. He was going to ignore them for now… ignore his inner feelings. 

Once the meeting was concluded and everyone had their priorities straighten out, it was time to say their good byes. Jack Frost was uncomfortable with social interaction, but everyone saw his true feelings when hugged by his fellow guardians, true comfort. Unless if it was North, he hugged fine in the beginning, but his hugs would then tighten like he was trying to suck the life of the lean boy. This made Jack laugh when he finally escaped north unrelenting grasp, he left North with this confused expression as he stared at his empty hug. He took this note to escape and flew towards bunny hiding behind him. Whispering into Aster’s ear, “time to go, please”; Aster smiled and patted his foot on the ground. A large hole engulfed them both before North could walk towards them and say what needed to be said. A beautiful red flower was left on the floor of North’s meeting room. The jolly man smiled to himself… he knew.


End file.
